U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,132 describes a field-installable line and load lug connector for an industrial-rated molded case circuit breaker. The lug connectors are provided in kit-form and are installed at the installation site. The insulative lug support cap on the bottom of the lugs provides added electrical insulation to the lugs and also serves to restrain the lugs from moving in the horizontal direction.
When industrial-rated circuit breakers such as described within U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,247 are used within electrical distribution circuits, the associated electrical equipment is usually located at a site remote from that of the circuit breakers. Electric voltage meters connected with the circuit breakers enable an operator to determine phase-to-phase voltage readings on the line or load terminal ends of the circuit breakers. Auxiliary wire conductors are attached to the circuit breaker terminals to provide the circuit connection with the voltage meters. When indicator lamps are connected to the terminals of the circuit breakers, to indicate that the electrical power distribution system is operational, auxiliary wire conductors are connected to the circuit breaker line terminals. When such connections are made in the field, the circuit breakers are de-energized, the circuit breaker line and load terminal lugs are drilled and tapped and the auxiliary wire conductors are connected by means of terminal screws.
A further example of an industrial-rated circuit breaker is described within U.S. patent application Ser. No. 650,275 filed Feb. 4, 1991 entitled "Molded Case Circuit Breaker Thermal-Magnetic Trip Accelerator" which Application is incorporated herein for purposes of reference.
It would be advantageous to enable auxiliary wire connection with the circuit breaker line and load terminal lugs without the use of such terminal screws from a standpoint of both safety and convenience.
One purpose of the invention, is to provide line and load terminal lugs for connecting industrial-rated circuit breakers within electrical power distribution systems which allow convenient and safe connection with auxiliary wire conductors.